


The return

by green7silver



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, My take on treasure island
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green7silver/pseuds/green7silver
Summary: John Silver runs into a lot more trouble on Treasure Island, than was mentioned in the book.  A fact, which brings everyone back together.





	1. Chapter 1

For five years, James and Thomas lived on a little farm outside Jacksonville. Five years of peace and contentment. And still, James´ first reaction when he saw a figure coming to their door, was to reach for a weapon. 

But that was before the recognized the woman in the plain dress. “Madi?” he asked as he gently ushered her inside.

While still just as beautiful and queenly as ever, her face looked haggard and full of worry. “Please tell me,” she requested, “That we still matter to you.”

He froze, fear gripping his heart, “What happened to John?”

“Nothing yet, but …” she pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. It was worn and frayed at the edges, as though it had been read again and again.

_ Dear Madi,                                                   _

_ I´m afraid, that I have to go on a longer journey and leave the inn to your care.                                       _

_ I investigated the treasure map we heard rumors of, and I can assure you it’s genuine. I can´t be mistaken about James´ handwriting. _

_ I asked you all those years ago, if I would be enough for you, if Long John Silver didn’t exist anymore. I think we both know the answer to this by now. _

_ James predicted it, you know, that I would regret leaving all my influence behind. _

_ I don´t regret my decision, but …. _

_ I will become Long John Silver one last time. I will sail to Skeleton Island and bring the treasure back to you. _

_ Maybe it can help you to bring some of the change, you so desperately want. _

_ Yours always, _

_ John Silver _

It was painful to read the words. They brought him back to that accursed island, reminding him of his last discussion with John. He’d meant the words to hurt, but the thought that they still haunted John after all these years was unbearable.

James felt Thomas leaning over his shoulder, reading the letter.  “What exactly did he do?” Thomas asked, bringing James back to the present and the  problem at hand.

“After the map was discovered by a young boy, a Lord Trelawney started an expedition to search for the treasure. John arranged it so he and a few of his old acquaintances were hired as crew,” Madi explained. “But Israel heard rumors that Roger Valantine is following their tracks.”

James cursed, Roger Valantine was certainly one of most feared pirate hunters of their generation.  A sadistic man, who often enough tortured his prisoners, nearly to death, prior to bringing them to the authorities.

After five years of peace, James had thought that every trace of Flint was gone, but the thought of Valantine – anyone really – harming John made his blood boil.

_ Long John Silver and Flint´s treasure... of course it’d be a prize Valantine wants to claim. _

“How could you let him go?” he asked her harshly. 

“He left while when I was away for a week. Why did  _ you _ draw this map?” Madi snapped back equally furious.

“It was a kind of ransom for a friend in need,” he explained uncomfortably. “But the man I gave it to, betrayed his partners in crime. The last I heard, was that he went back to England with them still on his heels. I never imagined that the map could be taken anywhere near you.”

“This man went to an old inn on the English countryside, not that far from Bristol, where John and I lived. And the rumors about the map were heard everywhere, especially between pirates.”

“What did you do in Bristol? And what was going on between you? Why would John believe, that it’d be in your best interest, if he went?” James tried to read her face. “Why did he think, he wasn´t enough?”

Madi looked down: “We haven’t had an easy time. I forgave John quickly enough, because I love him and I understood very well what he sacrificed for keeping me safe. But there was a part of me, which resented him for taking the war, the chance to free more of our people.

“My mother must have sensed it. She knows me too well. And she was the one to suggest, that I should see more of the world, before becoming queen.

“I knew of course, how powerful England was, but seeing it in person … was different. And feeling for the first time, how important their power over slaves really is for their self-concept ... They would never have let us have our freedom.

“The Spanish attacking Nassau, even with all suffering they brought was nothing more than a man swatting a fly. We were not threat, we were nuisance. But a true slave rebellion would have provoked a reaction.

“When everyone told me that we couldn´t win the war, I imagined hardship and fighting, maybe my own death. But not before Bristol did I realize what it really would have meant. Thousands of dead, innocent people sacrificed for a war, we never had a chance to win. The last free men on my island once again enslaved. I would hate myself for the rest of my life. That´s the true fate John saved me from.

“And realizing that was a shock. To see the world as it really is, is never a nice thing. I have been withdrawn the few last months, not because I wanted to push him away, but because it was too much. He obviously interpreted it wrong.”

James couldn´t help to flinch at her words. “When I lead you to believe that this war could be won, all those years ago, it wasn´t to fool you. I believed it then...it was the only thing which gave my life any form of sense after I lost Thomas and Miranda.

“Silver was right. I wanted to see the world burn and it didn´t care what it would cost anybody else. If he hadn´t forced to return to the light, if he hadn’t brought me to that compound, I would have drowned in the darkness and I would have pulled all of you with me. I´m sorry.”

“I don´t blame you for that.” Madi smiled sadly. “But, does that mean that you aren´t angry with John, for selling you into slavery?”

“As you can see, we didn´t stay there very long,” Flint shook his head. “Of course I was angry in the beginning. But that he cared enough to find a way to stop my madness without killing me, that he reunited me with the one person, who had the potential to save me ... No I haven’t been angry with him for a long time.”

“But if you don´t blame John for the way he ended Captain Flint, why did you never try to reach us? You surely noticed that John had men watching and keeping tabs on you.

“You left a hole in both our hearts and it hurt seeing how much John missed you.  Yet he never reached out  due to his own fear of being rejected. I always thought we meant something to you and if you weren't angry, why …?”

“I put you two in so much danger, I thought you were better off without me. That you had earned to have your peace, together. And—”

“—And,” Thomas cut in, shaking his head as he stepped toward them, “he has this strange idea, that loving other people, will somehow dishonor the horrors Miranda and I went through, which is of course a complete nonsense.” He smiled at James fondly.  “It seems we are all fools, as I never pushed James harder to reach out to you. But blaming ourselves or each other won´t help your John now.”

James nodded, thankful for Thomas grounding influence. They had failed John, but there might  still be a chance to make things right. If only there was enough time for it.

“Was his ship much ahead of you?”

“No, Israel believes we are only a few days behind him, but our ship was much faster than theirs.  And with the winds this time of year, it will be a hard for them to sail to Skeleton Island.  We should be able to make up our time.”

“Is Hands here?”

“Yes, I left him at the crossroads to the farm. I didn´t think you would appreciate his presence.”

James didn´t, but he needed more information.  Excusing himself, he left his home.  Walking down the road until he found the old pirate.  Not surprised that  _ he  _ wasn’t too pleased to see James either. 

After a short discussion, James concluded that he probably was right about the time slot. With some luck it would take about a week for Trelawney´s expedition to reach Skeleton Island.

“And you are sure about Valantine’s following them?” he asked at last. ”That´s not so easy without knowing the route to the Island.”

“I heard that Valantine bought free a man from a debtor prison. Maybe you can guess his name?”

“Woodes Roger.” James cursed,  _ Damn Jack and his complicated plans for revenge. _ They should have just killed the man and be done with it.

“What are we doing now?” Thomas asked as he came up to them. “I could convince Madi to sit down for a moment and have a tea, but we probably we should get our things together.”

“We?”

“Don´t think that you can leave me behind.”

James wanted to argue, but he knew the look of determination of Thomas ‘ face.

“Good. We need a ship and men. And that means that we have to go to Nassau.”


	2. Chapter 2

Max desperately tried to concentrate on what Mr. Featherstone. But she was in agony and she didn’t want to hear what he had to say.

“I really would like to help you,” Featherstone offered, looking uncomfortable and sad. “But I have no influence on the Governor of Freeport.  You know that they are my friends too, and I really hate to think of them hanging. But the position of Nassau is difficult enough, even without openly supporting pirates.”

Max knew that. And she would have supported his position if that damned idiot of a governor weren´t ready to hang Jack and Anne. It was just more than she could bear. She had lost so much already with Eleanor. The loss of her brave, proud, and headstrong Eleanor still haunted her to this day.

She couldn´t lose them as well. Anne, so courageous and bold, with her red hair and short temper, who could be oddly vulnerable at times. And Jack, who always talked way too much and was far too fixated on his appearance and who still had wanted her back, after all what Max had done to him.

“Max, Mr. Featherstone,” Max gave Mrs. Maplestone a pointed look. This was not the time to interrupt them. But Mrs. Maplestone ignored her, which was more than strange. Looking closer to the other woman, she appeared downright flustered. “There is someone, who wants to talk to you. In your study.”

Max really hadn´t the nerves for petitioners or some problem with the administration of the island right now, but something in the tone of her Madame convinced her to climb up the stairs and see who these mysterious visitors were.

There were indeed a curious group of people in her study. A tall blond man, with a somewhat aristocratic air around him, Madi Scott - Queen of the Maroons. Israel Hands, and another pirate, whose name she didn´t remember anymore. But in the middle of them stood a man with a big hat, which hide most of his features.

Featherstone, who had followed her on her heals, let out a little scream, when this man with lifted his hat.

“Max, Mr. Featherstone,” Captain Flint greeted them, as if this was a polite visit to talk about the weather.

“Flint,” absentmindedly Max noticed the panic in Featherstone´s voice. “I´m really sorry and I want you to know, that I had no part … not really, in selling you into …”

“Slavery?” Flint lifted one eyebrow mockingly at Featherstone´s rant. “Well, my memories tell something different. But you don´t need to be afraid. I didn´t came back to take revenge. On contrary, I need your help. I need a ship and men. It seems, as if Silver is running into trouble.”

Ignoring the sputtering beside her, Max´s mind reeled. Flint was back. Back to save the man, who had been the main cause for his dismiss. She wasn´t astonished about that in the  least . It was Silver after all.

Instead she asked herself, whether this was a chance for her. Flint always had been their best tactician. I f there was someone who could save Jack and Anne, it was him.

“It won´t be easy to find a ship and men in Nassau nowadays,” she told him calmly. “But there is ship with a reliable crew I could help you find. Jack´s ship. But before that I need your help. They want to hang Jack and Anne in Freeport.”

***

Some instinct in James still protested against any hanging of pirates. And while he knew exactly which kind of deal Jack had made with Marion Guthrie, it was too long ago to be still angry with him.

He didn’t want to see them hang, but he also had no time for a rescue mission. John and his ship would arrive at Skeleton Island in a few days.

“Abigail is still working in Freeport,” Thomas reminded him. “She probably could help us.”

Abigail Ashe woke entirely different memories in James. He stood again in Charlestown, while her diary was read out loud. Charles Vane standing beside him and giving the signal for the cannons to fire.

And there was also James’ fight with Teach, which would have killed him, if Vane hadn´t saved him again.

He never had had the opportunity to pay back his help. Instead he had left him behind to be hanged. And Vane would have done anything to save Jack and Anne, had in the end given his life to do so.

Besides Max was probably right about finding a ship and men without her help. And against his will there was already a plan forming in the back of his mind.

He sighed deeply: “Okay, we give it a try. But only one. And it has to happen quickly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Rackham was hanged in Jamaica, but that´s a bit too far away from Nassau for my purposes.


	3. Chapter 3

Anne Bonny was no one who gave up easily, you could ask anyone about that. But this prison with its bad conditions, the sneering judges, and the self-righteous people of Freeport was wearing her down. That and the fact that Jack would be hanged as well.

At least she was allowed to leave the prison for some hours this day. It was not the first time that some member of the women association had wanted to speak to her to save her soul or something like this. She was brought to their mansion in chains, as none of them would have soiled themselves with dirt of the prison.

Anne didn´t believed that her soul needed saving, especially not from some rich spoilt bitches. So she didn´t pay attention to anything the young woman, who she vaguely was aware to have met before, was saying.

But she did notice that the carriage with her and the young lady wasn´t taking the usual way back to the prison or to the city at all. It rather seemed to take the opposite direction and finally got to a hold near the coast, beside a little harbor, unused since ages.

And there beside a longboat, waited a well-know figure in a plain dress.

“Max,” she got out of the carriage as quick as she could with the chains still around her wrists.

“Anne, “a deep relive was mirrored in Max´ face as she ran to her to embrace. “You´re alive, oh god, you are alive.”

“We should get her to the ship now,” a voice behind them interrupted them and Anne recognized their first mate Michael Landers. “We can take care of the chains onboard.”

“What about Jack?” she asked worriedly.

“He should arrive shortly,” the young lady promised.

“Thank you,” Max let go of Anne to hug the younger woman. “Thank you so much, Abigail.”

And now when Max had mentioned the name, Anne remembered who this girl was: Abigail Ashe.

***

Jack was in pain, his whole body hurt, especially his shoulder. But even more hurting was the thought, that he couldn´t save Anne.

She shouldn´t be here, she should be safe somewhere else with Max. He never should have allowed that she was captured as well. It was enough that he should lose his life.

After all, there was enough he had pay for. There was so much he had gone wrong in his life. He had let down people who had been important for him. And he just could hope they would forgive him.

The pain fogged his view, and when it cleared again, he wasn´t in the prison anymore, but on the beach of Nassau.

_He looked around wonderingly, knowing very well, that this had to be some kind of dream. Especially as two persons appeared in his line of sight, two persons he had longed to see for so long. His legs gave in and sat down into the sand abruptly. “I´m so sorry”, he whispered._

_“He is an idiot,” Charles Vane sat down beside and pulled him close, “isn´t he?”_

_“Of course,” Edward Teach sat down on his other side. “I told you that from the beginning.”_

_“I got both of you killed in the end,” Jack concentrated on speaking clear, even when his throat was dry and constricting alone of the feeling of Charles at his side._

_“If I hadn´t come back to get my name cleared Rogers wouldn´t have got hold onto me. And if I had fought properly in the carriage you wouldn´t have been caught._

_I couldn´t even keep that damned ship, when Rogers attacked. “_

_“Fighting was never your forte, “Charles commented drily. “It was not you, how condemned me, but Eleanor.”_

_“You couldn´t have done much when Rogers attacked,” Blackbeard added. “That was my own fault.”_

_“I helped to create a Nassau without pirates.”_

_“And yet you were the last pirate standing.” Charles reminded him._

_“Nothing I honestly had expected,” Teach gave him a slap on the back._

“Jack,” someone shook him and when he opened his eyes he looked in green ones, he remembered very well.

“Get up,” someone on the other end of chamber told him harshly. “There will be a last interrogation in the palace of the governor.”

Jack obeyed with his mouth still open in surprise. While the two persons who helped him to his feet and pulled him to the door had the usual clothing of the prison guards, one of them hadn´t the air of a soldier – and other one was James Flint.

Not sure, whether this was not the continuation of his dream Jack followed them out of his cell, through dark hallways into the courtyard of the prison.

There he was maneuvered into a carriage, which quickly left the courtyard.

“Are you all right?” a question of the unknown guard, a tall man with blond hair, brought him to his senses again.

“Fine”, he replied irritated.

“You don´t look fine. Especially your shoulder doesn´t look fine.”

“It´s probably dislocated, “Flint reasoned. “Keep his mouth shut, I’ll have a look.”

Before Jack could protest, the tall guy pressed a hand on his mouth and Flint did something with his arm. Some sharp pulls and an excrutinizing pain shot through his shoulder. If he had been able to scream, they probably would have heart it in Nassau.

Well, that at least proved, that it wasn´t a dream.

When both of them let go again, he noticed, that the shoulder was still tender, but at least, he could move it again without the agony of the last days.

“Better?” Flint kneaded the hurt shoulder carefully, finding the knots and working on the. Jack relaxed against his will into the ministrations, still too exhausted to find a sense in the whole proceedings.

After the last time he had seen the older pirate, still being in chains on the way to Savannah, spitting curses and threats to all of them, Flint was on the list of people wanting to rescue him and Anne right on the bottom.

But here they were. The carriage stopped at least and Jack hobbled to a longboat, which brought them – surprise – to his own ship.

“Did it work?” Flint asked the person he encountered, on the deck.

“Yes, Anne was brought here nearly half an hour ago.”

“Good, than we should leave this place.”

This was nothing Jack would protest against. He just leaned tiredly against the rail and watched, as Flint – once again – took command on Jack´s ship as if it was his own.

“Are you all right?” a voice next to him nearly made him jump.

He didn´t need to turn around, the soft French accent could belong to no one else. And he hadn´t the strength to face Max and her wrath about Anne´s imprisonment right now.

“Is Anne all right?” he asked still looking out on the sea.

“Yes, she is. She is resting, something you should do as well. But before you need to wash. You smell even worse than her. Come with me.”

Her voice turned to commanding and it would have been too much trouble to fight her, even if he didn´t see her point – which he did. Getting clean sounded like a good idea. So he followed her inside, where some with water and rugs were waiting.

Max stripped her with an efficiency which probably was still originated in her former profession and placed him on a chair, while she began to wash him.

Jack closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the wet rug against his skin, Max´ careful touches which felt like benediction. She cleaned his body throughout and guided his head than over one of basins to wash his hair.

Jack hummed quietly, as clever fingers massaged his scalp, and finally released the tension of the days in prison. Max´ ministrations put him in a dreamlike state of the calm.

“Don´t fall asleep on me, okay?” she dried his hair and helped him into clean clothes. “At least not before I have got you into the bed.”

She pulled him to his feet and the adjoining room. There was something like an improvised bed, big enough for three people, and Anne was waiting for him, wonderfully alive and radiant.

“Anne.”

She just opened her arms and Jack crawled up to her, kissing her.

“I´m so sorry,” he whispered. “I should have kept you save.”

“Idiot”, Anne pulled at his short hair and kissed him again.

“It´s far too late for discussions like that”, Max followed him into the bed and all three of them snuggled together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with the update, but I have a lot of job trouble in the moment and some private things to worry about as well.  
> I also lost my beta, so please don´t mind my spelling and grammar errors.  
> If someone would be ready to help me with this and my other black sails stories, I would be very grateful.


End file.
